Like Father
by tequilame
Summary: Terkadang memang apa yang tampak di luar tak sama seperti yang ada di dalam—. Oga, Hilda.


**Warning:** ooc, absurd, short, Indonesian, etc.

**Rated**: K+

.

.

Terkadang memang apa yang tampak di luar tak sama seperti yang ada di dalam—

* * *

><p><strong>Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura<strong>

**_I own nothing but this story_**

* * *

><p>Kedua keping <em>emerald<em> itu menatap sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersila, di samping laki-laki itu ada seorang bayi kecil dengan rambut hijau dan warna mata yang senada.

"Nah, _baby_ Beel, coba perhatikan aku. Di dunia ini, ada beberapa hal yang harus dan tidak boleh laki-laki lakukan. Kau siap mendengarkan?"

(Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mulai berceloteh, menepuk kepala si bayi kecil sambil tersenyum lebar.)

"Daaabuuuh!"

(—dan si bayi mengangguk, mata hijaunya bersinar penuh semangat—polos sekali.)

Hilda masih mengamati mereka dari sudut kamar milik Oga Tatsumi. Mendengarkan 'ayah' dan 'anak' (lebih tepatnya wali dan anak asuh) yang sedang berceloteh tentang 'hal yang harus dan tidak boleh laki-laki lakukan'. Memperhatikan anak laki-laki urakan dan _master_-nya yang memasang ekspresi berapi-api.

"—ngerti, kan? Anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh cengeng, karena air mata adalah tanda kelemahan."

(Lagi-lagi dia melarang Beelzebub untuk tidak menangis. Masih berusaha untuk menghindari sengatan listrik, rupanya.)

"Hyaaaabuuuh!"

(Beelzebub bersorak senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke angkasa. Walaupun ragu, apa dia mengerti atau tidak.)

Di mata Hilda, Oga itu tak lebih dari seorang remaja urakan yang suka berkelahi, lempar bogem sana-sini dan membuat orang jadi punya rasa benci.

Hah.

Benar-benar bukan tipe laki-laki idaman wanita—maksudnya—tidak seperti sifat para lelaki di salah satu telenovela yang sering ia tonton selama tinggal di dunia manusia (Oga itu tidak romantis, tidak perhatian dan dia kasar dan jelek dan bau—).

"—ki itu harus pantang menyerah! Kau tahu _baby_ Beel? Orang yang mudah putus asa tidak akan jadi kuat."

(Oga menepuk-nepuk kepala Beelzebub beberapa kali, mengacak-acak surai-surai hijau dengan pelan sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat gigi-gigi putih miliknya terekspos jelas.)

"Daaaaa!"

(Beelzebub mengangguk dengan mata yang semakin bersinar senang.)

Walau akhir-akhir ini pandangannya terhadap Oga sedikit berubah—

"—hir... dan yang terakhir adalah... Laki-laki itu harus kuat, _baby _Beel—"

(Terhenti. Menghela napas panjang, kemudian laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.)

"—meskipun kau besok akan jadi Raja Iblis atau apalah itu, tapi, kuat yang kumaksud adalah—untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau.. yaaah... yang berharga bagimu.."

"Buuuuh?"

(Oga tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung yang diberikan baby Beel. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.)

"Ayolah, aku yakin kau punya seseorang yang kausayangi, kan, _baby_ Beel?"

"Hyaaaa!"

(Beelzebub bersorak senang, memukul-mukul lantai kayu dengan semangat. Lalu, laki-laki urakan itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengangkat tubuh si bayi ke angkasa. Dan mereka tertawa.)

Hilda masih di sana, mengamati dan mendengarkan celoteh laki-laki urakan dan _master_-nya.

Ah—

Terkadang, disaat-saat seperti ini, Hilda bisa merasakan sosok seorang ayah yang ada di dalam diri Oga (membuatnya terlihat begitu berkilauan, berwibawa, penuh dengan kasih sayang—sosok seorang ayah idaman—yang terkadang membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. _Oh sial, apakah ini pengaruh dari banyaknya nonton telenovela?_)

Meskipun Hilda tidak mau mengakui perasaan (sukasukasuka) miliknya—_yeah._

"Oi, Hilda—"

.

.

.

(Lalu Hilda tersenyum tipis dan berdiri, meninggalkan tempat ia duduk, berjalan menuju ke arah mereka—dan lalu ikut mengobrol bersama _lalulalulalu_—)

"Hei Hilda. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku melihat sosok seorang ibu dalam dirimu.."

.

.

_("Terima kasih, dan kau juga. Ayah yang hebat.")_

—di luar ia adalah seorang laki-laki urakan yang hobi berkelahi. Tapi, di dalamnya bersembunyi sosok seorang ayah yang begitu baik, ya, kan, Hilda?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh _maaan_, akhirnya saya berani juga publish fic ini di fandom ini ;;w;; Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa soalnya saya masih _newbie_ di sini.

_Thanks for reading! Sorry for the absurdity_ :D


End file.
